Sleeping with Merlin
by rubberglue
Summary: Scenes from Living with Merlin. Merlin and Morgana are not in a relationship and they are not in love. It's just sex. Really.


AN: A few people were asking for more Merlin/Morgana from Living with Merlin, so here are a few missing scenes. Enjoy!

* * *

A small voice in his head asked him what on earth he was doing. Another voice, from much lower, simply chanted more, more, more.

She undid the buttons of her blouse, letting it hang open and giving him a glimpse of the delights that hid beneath.

"This is a bad –" The words stuck in his mouth when she moved towards him, her blouse swaying in time with her hips, her full breasts playing hide and seek with him.

Her heels clicked against his floor, loud in the silence that surrounded them, making Merlin glance back at the closed door behind him. This was a bad idea, even if Merlin found it difficult to articulate it. After that incident when Gwen was moving in, when she'd taunted with him with hot glances and hotter touches in between accusations of poisoning her, until he'd been so frustrated by the warring lust and anger that licked at him that he'd kissed her.

It was what she'd wanted and she had responded exquisitely.

He licked his lips and tried again. Not an easy task when Morgana was now so close to him he could feel the heat from her skin and his mind, instead of worrying about important things like _why the hell did he invite Morgana up to his place_ , decided to replay images of Morgana naked, on her knees and touching him with those wickedly skilful hands.

She was a witch and he was completely and utterly ensnared in her spell.

"Don't be such a wuss." Her teeth grazed his ear and automatically, his hands reached for her waist, the feel of her warm skin sending his heart into spasms. "We will be very quiet. Gwen wouldn't even know we're here."

"You think I poisoned you."

Her hands were now at the buckle of his jeans, brushing, on purpose, against his straining, aching hardness, ensuring that whatever sensible thoughts in his mind were scuttled in favour of imagining what Morgana would look like naked and eager in his bed.

And she was definitely eager.

"Kiss me, you bloody fool."

He could never turn her down.

* * *

When he and Morgana were dating, they would do the usual dating stuff – dinners at various restaurants and café, a movie now and then and lots and lots of heart-stopping sex. Now, with whatever relationship they had going on now, it was just lots and lots of heart-stopping sex. And Merlin was happy to keep it that way because dating Morgana was a complication he did not need. Which was why he was less than pleased to walk out of his room and see Gwen and Morgana in the midst of a little chat.

As hot water from the shower poured down on him, he felt a little bad at how he'd reacted to seeing Morgana earlier, especially when that little flicker in her eyes told him that his curt question had hurt her feelings.

But it was just sex.

He scrubbed himself vigorously.

It was just sex, he told himself again. He didn't need the complication of dating above his station – a comment Uther had made once – nor did he need the tension that had developed between his and Arthur's friendship when he started seeing Morgana. He also didn't miss the arguments they often had.

Secret sex was the way to go.

He nodded and directed the spray of water to wash off the soap from his body.

Just sex. But maybe he would send her some flowers later as an apology.

* * *

Even as he scowled at Morgana, he couldn't help the pleasure that unfurled in him at her words. "So, you decided to bring Gwen as a date."

"Are you jealous?"

She ran her finger down his chest and the heat from that brief touch burned through his shirt. "Maybe, if I thought you were interested in Gwen or she, in you. But you're not her type."

"How would you know that?" Now, her hand was at the waistband of his trousers. "Perhaps she's secretly pining for me."

A smirk crossed Morgana's face. "I'm her best friend. I would know and sadly for you, she's not pining for you."

Perhaps it was the alcohol, or the fact that he hadn't seen Morgana in a while, but he leaned forward so that their lips were almost touching. "I know someone who is."

"Please," said Morgana. "I don't pine." Then without letting him answer, she closed the small gap and kissed him. "I don't pine because I don't need to."

Every time they kissed, his world narrowed to just Morgana. The fact that he was at a fancy party with a date who wasn't Morgana didn't seem to matter anymore. What mattered was pushing the long skirt of her dress away, cupping her bum and pulling her tight against him.

She groaned in his ear, then bit it. "This house is full of empty rooms."

He dipped his fingers into her panties, into her slick heat, smiling when she shuddered and groaned again. "Lead the way."

* * *

Merlin didn't quite know how to feel when Morgana turned up at his bedroom door. Gwen must have let her in.

"Shouldn't you be in bed with your newest conquest?" He stared at his computer, refusing to give her the satisfaction of looking at her. "I'm busy. Arthur has me working on this contract."

She didn't say anything but he could sense her moving further into his bedroom. He'd expected her to mock him for being jealous or throw her newest conquest in his face so her reaction was unnerving enough that he looked at her.

Sitting on his bed, her hands clasped in her lap, Morgana looked nothing like the cool, poised woman she usually was. At least for a moment. Because within seconds, she straightened and her eyes met his, fire in them.

"You have no right to be jealous."

"Who said I was?" He was jealous but the last thing he wanted was to admit that to Morgana. And his jealous was irrational. They weren't in a relationship and if she wanted to date posh boy, then she was free to do so. That he hadn't had a date since they started having sex was merely a matter of poor luck at meeting anyone and a lack of time.

"I can date whoever I want."

He stood, no longer able to concentrate on the spreadsheet in front of him. Morgana looked as perfectly coiffed as she always did and that was the problem, wasn't it? She was always so perfectly put together, her career as an editor in a publishing house was going well and she could have anyone she wanted, something she flaunted in front of him often.

And as much as he hated to admit it, this sex-only relationship was taking a toll on him, especially when he found it hard to keep his emotions in check. He liked Morgana far too much, admired the way she faced the world face on, the way nothing seemed to faze her and the way she never allowed her father or brother to dictate her life despite their domineering ways.

"I never said you couldn't." He sighed and moved his chair so he could sit facing her. "Why are you here? Did Gwen ask you to come?"

Her smile was wide even if it didn't seem like it reached her eyes. Her fingers reached for the buttons on her blouse and her legs uncrossed. "Perhaps I wanted some satisfaction."

"Morgana –"

Her blouse fell open and she stood, then straddled him on the chair. _Oh god_. When her lips landed on his and her perfume surrounded him, he was lost. He dug his hands into her hair, messing up the fancy up do that she had, and pulled her even closer to him.

"Are you asleep?" Merlin propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Morgana. The sex was, as usual, fantastic. But once the good feelings ebbed, all the concerns about this relationship with Morgana came rushing back.

In response, Morgana sighed. "Can we not? We just had great sex. Don't spoil it."

"That's all we have – great sex."

Her eyes opened. "What are you saying? Do you want more?"

"We tried more. It didn't work, remember?"

She closed her eyes again. "Maybe we could try again."

"Is that what you want?" Merlin hated how hopeful he sounded. When she didn't answer, he continued. "Nothing has changed. It wouldn't work."

"No," said Morgana. "Not when you don't want to be seen with me in public."

"That's not true."

She snorted. "Right. That's why you always turn down invites to be my plus one at all my events."

"You don't need me there," said Merlin. "And I don't fit in anyway when I do go."

"You attend all of Arthur's events."

This was familiar. "You know it's part of my job. I don't have a choice. Look, why are we rehashing all this? The sex is great between us but anything more serious is bound to end in tears, so why bother?"

"Right," said Morgana flatly. She sat up, the sheets falling from her, bearing her nakedness to him. "Why bother? You know, things are getting busy at work so maybe I won't have time even for just sex."

"Fine." Even this was familiar. Any attempt at discussion always ended with Morgana shutting down and leaving. She would fight for anything, except him which told him just how much he mattered.

And then, he was alone in his bedroom with only Morgana's lingering scent in his sheets.


End file.
